The present invention relates to a printing wheel disc for a printing machine which disc is provided with a central hole.
The object of the present invention is to furnish means which are simple, efficient, easy to be operated, reliable and inexpensive for ensuring the secured attachment of the disc to a shaft of the printing machine.